A typical guided bomb includes movable fins which control the direction of the bomb's trajectory. In particular, motors which are attached to the movable fins turn the fins in various directions thus enabling the bomb to change direction while passing through a particular medium (e.g., air, water, combinations thereof, etc.).
Just prior to launch of the guided bomb, a launcher typically tests the coils within the motors that control the movable fins. In particular, the launcher directs a circuit to check each motor coil for continuity by connecting one end of that motor coil to a reference point, and connecting the other end of that motor coil to a direct current (DC) voltage source. If the circuit senses current flow through the coil, the circuit concludes that there is proper continuity between the coil and the reference point, and deems the coil to be properly installed and in good condition. However, if the circuit senses no current flow, the circuit concludes that a defect exists (e.g., the coil is not properly connected to the reference point, there is a break in the coil, etc.). Upon detection of such a defect, the circuit prevents launching of the bomb and provides an error signal.
Since the circuit prevents the bomb from launching, the bomb will not be released in a manner that could inadvertently damage or destroy an unintended target. Additionally, the bomb, which could be relatively expensive, will remain available for de-bugging and possible salvaging thus enabling convenient defect identification and cost savings.